fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doraemon Land regions
The Doraemon Land game show has been split up into several regional versions with local contestants over its history. First season The first season of Doraemon Land was initially only shown and produced in Spain, with no international variations. Second season Kabushiki Gaisha ABS initially set up 5 versions of the show, produced by separate entities and broadcast on a number of terrestrial channels in Europe and Japan, whilst keeping the same common format. Another two were confirmed later in its broadcasting period. Notes *ABS stations aired Doraemon Land as a part/an extension of the Doraemon: A Visit To The 22nd Century variety show. A Visit To The 22nd Century was be extended to 2 hours (16:00-18:00 JST) to allow for Doraemon Land to take part in its airtime. The specific timeslot chosen for the show is yet to be noted. 22nd Century hosts Minato Sato and Nobita Nobi also had dual roles as hosts of Doraemon Land in Japan. **The UK version of Doraemon Land was set as the "international version"; the default version of the show broadcast in all countries that do not have their own version of the show. ***Both LBS Broadcasting and PTBC were considering a large joint effort that would see the Filipino version of Doraemon Land be expanded into Malaysia, Singapore, East Timor, and Indonesia and the Thai version of Doraemon Land be expanded to Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, and Vietnam, turning it into an all-Southeast-Asia show. This expansion was not approved. ^British citizens who live in Gibraltar were excluded from entering the UK edition. Contestants from Gibraltar who entered the Spanish edition will be accompanied by interpreters from the Edinburgh Annexe, but no contestants from Gibraltar wished to enter. Grand finale ABS was considering the feasibility of a much larger final episode than that of the original Spanish version. After regular "Grand Finals", ABS would provide each national version's winning 3-person teams with plane tickets to Tokyo, where they will participate in an "International Final". This did not happen. Premiere dates Premiere dates for the new show were staggered by broadcasters and production companies: Spain LUK Internacional demanded that the show keep its Friday (9 pm CET) timeslot on Boing in Spain. Advertisements on Boing.es pointed towards a premiere day of Friday, the 29th of April. Italy ABS Televisione Giappone set their 1st regional episode's premiere date as the 1st of May 2016, hoping to air an episode every Sunday at 6 pm CET. United Kingdom Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' Edinburgh Annexe is responsible for advertising campaigns in the UK and Republic of Ireland. ABS' UK website and posters and banners are given away by the annex claimed that the show would begin at 5 pm BST (adjusted for daylight savings) on the 3rd of May 2016, airing every Tuesday thereafter. They later expressed their desires to air the show within the hours of Doraemon: A Visit To The 22nd Century, which starts in the UK on a JST-BST timeshift at 4 pm. France LUK Internacional, in an attempt to keep consistency with its French effort, would air this local version at the same time as in France: 9 pm every Friday, starting from the 29th of April. Japan Kabushiki Gaisha ABS confirmed that the show would air as a segment of A Visit To The 22nd Century as of the 4th of May. Philippines Staff heading the launch of the Luzviminda Broadcasting System have announced that they would produce a local version of the show for broadcast on weekends at 5:30 pm (PST). The show was scheduled to have its first run on Sunday 8th May, but its premiere was moved to the simultaneous European/Japanese premiere date of Wednesday, May the 11th, 2016. Taiwan Some staff members from Taiwan United Television have announced that they would produce a local version of the show for broadcast on weekends at 5:30 pm (NST). The show was scheduled to have its first run on Monday 9th May, but its premiere was once again moved to the simultaneous European/Japanese premiere date of Wednesday, May the 11th, 2016. Thailand Staff heading the launch of the Prathesthiy Thorthasn Broadcasting Corporation have announced that they would produce a local version of the show for broadcast on weekends at 4:30 pm (TST). The show was scheduled to have its first run on launch night (Friday 29th April), but its premiere was moved to the simultaneous European/Japanese premiere date of Wednesday, May the 11th, 2016. Peru and Fiji Suggestions were made to have the show's second season extended into Peru and Fiji, but these proposals were terminated by ABS as they came too late into the show's seasonal runtime. Resolve A worldwide settlement was reached that would see the series make its simultaneous premiere on May 11, 2016. Broadcasters were given permission to timeshift their broadcasts into more desirable time slots - most scheduled the start of the show between the hours of 5-6: 30 pm. Third season After the initial scramble from interested fans and broadcasters who were turned away in the last-minute rush for representation in the worldwide effort, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS announced the third season of Doraemon Land well ahead of time in December 2016, with the series once again being set to start in May. After talks over the course of the second season, the Filipino and Thai editions were merged into a single Southeast Asian edition, with another edition being made for East Malaysia and Indonesia. Rumors amongst Doraemon's North American fanbase have been confirmed with four regional series being made for the East/West US, Hawaii and Canada. Notes *ABS has defined its line between the "east" and "west" of the United States as the border between the Mountain and Central time zones, and the line between the "north" and "east/west" being the Canadian national border. Owing to time zone differences, the East version of the show airs at 6 pm Eastern Standard Time (5 pm Central, 3 pm Pacific), with the west version airing at 6 pm Pacific Time (8 pm Central, 9 pm Eastern) **ABS defines the north and south of its Southeast Asia region as being split at the line between Peninsular and East Malaysia. Both versions of the show are aired in Malaysia, with the North version airing on TV3 at 5 pm, and the South version following it on the same channel at 5:30 pm. ***The UK version has once again been defined as the default "international" version of the show for countries that do not have their own regional version. Category:ABS America Category:Aso Broadcasting System Category:Doraemon